Working Hard or Hardly Working?
by teh-chibi-alchemist
Summary: Just a very random selection of drabbles and such. Named for the first. Random Couples. Some humor, etc., etc. 24 drabbles now! Updated as often as I can! Any requests will go here! Possible hidden spoilers.
1. Working Hard or Hardly Working?

Disclaimer:I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. If I did would I be here doing this?

Coronal Roy Mustang.

Working hard or hardly working?

Both actually. He could do both in one day, easy.

Hardly working, leaning back in his chair, NOT doing his (many) piles of paperwork.

That is, until Riza Hawkeye comes in, (with yet another stack of paperwork, of course.) Until Hawkeye starts shooting at his head "to get him working" to quote Riza.

Then, THEN he starts working hard. Signing more and more paperwork until his hands and wrists hurt like hell.

The easy way out would be to burn it all. Burn all the paperwork. He could get rid of it with a single snap of his fingers.

He could do that, but Riza would shoot at his head (YET again.) Anyway, she'd expect that from the lazy man.

This time he could try doing the work. It might (and would!) surprise Riza so much she might not shoot at him. Or, she might shoot at him some more, wondering what had happened to the real Roy Mustang.

Expect the unexpected, he said.

Working hard or hardly working, eh?

A/N This is one of my shorter ones...still enjoy.


	2. Happy Birthday Riza?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned FullMetal Alchemist! If I did...Oh..the changes!

It was Riza's birthday. All of her closest friends (and co-workers) had decided to throw her a surprise party!

Riza entered the Coronal's office, just like any normal day, holding a stack of paper work for him to sign. She'd entered the room, finding the blinds drawn closed. She felt along the wall and found a light switch. She quickly flicked it up.

Light flooded the dark room and people leapt out from behind doors, the desk, and even the couch. She didn't scream, but the paperwork flew out of her hands, and drifted gently to the ground.

Without a second thought, she removed her gun from it's holster. She pointed it at the raven-haired man, who was now standing in front of her. "Oh, sir." She said and lowered her gun. She put it back in its place. She glanced around to see Havoc, a nervous looking Breda, the Elric brothers, Fury, Roy, Armstrong, and Hughes.

"Happy Birthday, Hawkeye." Roy said with one of his warm smiles. "We got you presents, and a cake!" Alphonse added with glee. She looked around again to see everyone smiling.

"Which first? Presents, or cake?" Riza grinned at Edward, who'd just spoken. "Why, cake of course!"

They ended up eating most of the cake, and some ended up on the floor (Mostly Ed), and the rest was either gone or claimed. "I'm taking it home." Riza stated. Ed looked disappointed.

"Present time, I suppose." Roy said as he looked at the gifts piled on his desk. She glanced at each of the gifts and the people, and began to open the many gifts.

Fury and Breda got her polish for her gun, Havoc bought her gold bullets (Bribery I suppose...), Hughes gave her a picture album with tons of pictures of his daughter. Typical Hughes.

The Elric brothers gave her toys and such for Black Hayate, and Armstrong got her another gun. Finally it was time for Roy's gift. She thanked each one for the gifts and turned to Roy's grinning face.

She opened the small present, and stared at it. She turned to look at Roy, wearing a 'I hate you so much right now' smirk. Havoc gave a grin to Roy, who looked rather uncomfortable under Riza's glare/smirk. Hughes and they gave a short laugh, while her was busy squirming.

"Sir. You have three seconds to run." She withdrew her gun from the holster and pointed it at Roy's head.

He, the fool, had gotten Riza a miniskirt (It matched her uniform too!) "Havoc?" Roy glanced over at the grinning Havoc. "Great gift choice boss. Now, I suggest you run before..."

Click.

Riza shut the safety off on her gun, and adjusted the angle in it. "...She shoots you." Havoc finished as Roy fled the room. Riza followed quickly, shooting at the man. More gunshots were heard in the hall. Shouting too was heard. Mostly coming from a mad Hawkeye, who yelled at Roy. Roy would try and apologize, but it was ignored.

Ed grinned "I'll bet Mustang doesn't survive Riza's wrath. Unscathed at least!"

A/N I saw Roy getting her that...could you?


	3. Roy's hobby

Disclaimer:I do not own it. If I did, things would be different!

His favorite pastime. His hobby.

Tormenting Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist about his height. Or, rather, lack thereof.

The small blonde boy had many answers to that, and most could be said in one breath of less.

Quite entertaining, none the less. He would agree, thus making poor Fullmetal even madder.

His younger brother Alphonse, would always give a sigh, or sometimes a laugh, depending. "He didn't say that nii-san!" He would say, and Edward would just ignore him.

Al was the one to hold him back, mostly to prevent Ed from killing anyone. Namely him, Roy Mustang.

Ed's eye would twitch in anger and annoyance, as he would silently fume at him, Roy. The insults were usually passed between the two quite frequently, with either Al or Riza Hawkeye to stop Ed (or him) from going too far.

Riza would point her gun at their heads, shoot, and miss by mere millimeters. This was completely on purpose, more meant to scare them.

Suddenly, a click at the door. Roy glanced up at see Hawkeye entering with the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse.

"Hey Pipsqueak."

Roy greeted Ed with his usual smirk, and Ed's eye twitched again.

"WHO YOU CALLING A FLEA-SIZED PIPSQUEAK WHO YOU WOULDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE STEPPING ON HIM?"

His eye twitched again, and Alphonse gave his usual sigh.

"You, Fullmetal."

Ed fumed silently, glaring at Roy the entire time. Al held him back (mostly to prevent him from attacking) and stated,

"He didn't go that far nii-san."

A/N Enjoy.


	4. Secret Admirer

Disclaimer:Nuuu...I don't own my sweet FullMetal Alchemist. I wish I did!

Cain Fury entered the office, like any normal day. He passed Sheska, whom he waved at. She waved back, but her face was downward, seemingly red from embarrassment.

Cain didn't notice this and continued down the hallway to the office where he, as well as other worked under Coronal Roy Mustang. He worked there, along with Breda, Havoc, Farman, and Hawkeye. All of Roy's subordinates. Edward Elric did as well, but he was always on missions. Hughes worked under him too, but he wasn't around most of the time.

He opened the door to the office to see the rest smirking, grinning, or wearing a look of shock on their faces.

"What?" He asked as he moved toward his desk. He stopped a few feet short, and just stared at the desktop. Flowers. Someone had brought him flowers.

"Looks like you've got an admirer Fury." Roy said with a smirk. "From whom?" He asked out loud and Havoc shrugged. "Doesn't say, bit it was here, apparently before everyone arrived." Havoc replied and blew out a smoke ring, "Looks like someone is crushing on you." Breda said, grinning. Fury turned to see all of his co-workers grinning at him.

He turned a deep red, and they gave a laugh. Cain sat down at the desk and began to read the card on the vase.

"I wonder who it could be?" He wondered to himself, the red color retreating from his face. Everyone returned to their work, leaving him with his thoughts.

"Could it be Riza? No, no. It couldn't. Everyone can see its Roy she wants." He bit his lip, and gave a sigh. Who could it have been? "Maybe Breda did it as a prank. Nahh...he's not that mean."

HE reread the note. The handwriting on it seemingly familiar... "No... It couldn't be... Could it?" He wondered to himself, still biting his lip.

"Could it be Sheska? That's her writing, but why would she like me?" He gave another thought, "She was sure acting odd this morning..."

He gave an unsure blink, "Nahh...couldn't be. Could it?"

A/N I mightwrite a sequal if I get enough comments. Please no flames on any!


	5. Christmas time bet

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. If I did, some people wouldn't be dead!

"Hey FullMetal Pipsqueak."

"WHIO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR ONE OF SANTAS ELVES!"

"Nii-san, I don't think Colonel went that far."

Roy smirked at the now fuming FullMetal Alchemist. Thoughts popped into his head, causing Roy Mustang to smirk even more.

"What is it Colonel Sarcasm!" Ed asked, appearing very nervous at the sight of Roy's grin.

"You know FullMetal, you could be an elf. That means…" his cruel voice trailed off, and a wicked grin crossed his face again.

"Trouble for you!" Roy exclaimed his smirk getting bigger. (Some evil laughter included too.)

"Oh no…" Ed muttered, and Al gave a small giggle. Roy still wore that stupid smirk on his face.

"I'll make you a bet, FullMetal. I bet that you couldn't go an entire day without getting mad at anyone or anything."

"I could do that!" Ed dared, glaring at Roy. He received another smirk in return.

"That means you can't get mad if someone calls you short, or anything related. That means you can't get mad at anything!" Roy's eyes gave an unusual twinkle.

"Fine, I get that. What does the loser have to do then?" Ed asked, daring to toy with Mustang's perverted mind.

"Well, the loser," Roy gave an evil grin and pulled out a green elf costume from his desk. AND, instead of shorts or pants it had a…miniskirt!

"..Has to parade around Central HQ and the rest of Central in this lovely uniform." Roy gave a sudden and (rather) girlie giggle.

"You're kidding!" Ed said, his face twisted in shock and disgust. Al gave another laugh.

"Plus, the loser has to be the winners personal slave for the day. How about that FullMetal?" Roy raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer from Ed.

"Fine!" He snapped, and stared at him in shock. "You planned this didn't you?" Roy's eye glittered mischievously, "No FullMetal, I wasn't. Now shake!" HE grabbed Ed's hand and they shook.

Ed stormed out of the office, looking very red in the face. Alphonse stayed behind to speak with the Colonel. "Alphonse, do you think you could tell me later how many times your brother has gotten mad and exploded on someone?" Roy asked, and surprisingly, Al agreed.

"I want to see Nii-san make a fool of himself. So, yes I'll help you Colonel."

"Glad you do Alphonse. Remember, report to me tonight!"

"Yes sir!" Al saluted (needlessly), and turned quickly, leaving the office. Once outside, Ed stared at him for a moment, before the two brothers left the building.

A shout of anger came only a few moments later, and Roy turned to look out his window. "FullMetal, looks like your going to be dressing up tomorrow!" He called gleefully out the window and into the snow. Ed just glared up at him, hatefully.

A/N What do you think? This is kinda christmas related! Thanks to my reviewer! I'm writing the sequal to "Secret Admirer" very soon!


	6. Paperwork with a 'Hidden' Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did SOMEONE wouldn't be dead!

Gasps and sighs echoed through out the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. More paperwork. Of course, they were being hand-delivered by Riza Hawkeye herself.

"More!" He spoke, sounding exasperated by the work. He already had a stack or two of work to do!

"Yes Sir. More." She raised an eyebrow at him for a moment, before dropping the pile on his desk in front of him.

"Get to work sir. Otherwise, I may have to shoot you." She turned, but gave him a sly wink and an odd smile.

"Do she just…?" He blinked, unsure of what to make of the brief wink. He could have sworn Hawkeye just winked at him! "Probably nothing…" He muttered, and glanced down at the work, as if mentally preparing himself for the challenge.

His mind though, wouldn't let him leave the thought of Riza winking at him alone. HE shook his head to clear it, and began to actually sign and fill them out. He came on one particular piece, and his eyes widened for a moment in shock. A note, from Riza Hawkeye, asking him to go on a date with her. Asking him to meet for dinner.

He gave a smooth smile, and signed the paper. Setting it aside, he (quickly) finished the work he had piled.

Riza entered the room to (surprisingly) the Colonel done his work. She flashed him an undetectable smile.

She also noted that her invite for dinner was on the top, signed.

"Good choice sir." She commented, and Roy glanced at her in confusion. She motioned to the sheet, and he nodded.

"So, Hawkeye…"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

A/N I may make a sequal to "A christmas bet" but, I want imput! Oh...yeah, enjoy this one too!


	7. Where is Mommy?

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? No, I don't own FMA!

Where was mommy? She'd normally be home by now. She's late today and I don't know why!

I hear the normal click of the door unlocking. Mommy's home! I get up out of my comfy resting-place to greet her.

I dash to the door, expecting her to be home and greet her. The door opens, but its not mommy, its Uncle Roy. My ears droop for a moment, but I decide to greet him anyway.

Uncle Roy! Uncle Roy? Where's mommy? Is she ok? He smells of blood. His own, mommy's, and someone else's.

Uncle Roy? What happened to mommy? Uncle Roy, answer me! He glanced down at me, looking rather sad. A single tear ran down his face.

"She's gone…" His said, his voice trailing off. What? Mommy's…gone? What do you mean Uncle Roy? Do you mean she's dead?

"I'm sorry, Black Hayate, but Riza is gone…forever. Dead." I cocked my head in complete disbelief.

"I'm going to be taking care of you now on." She said, another tearing running down his face.

I padded away, my heart dropping like a rock. Mommy is gone forever. I'd never see or smell her again.

I stared out the window into the starry sky. Howled my heart out, calling for mommy to come back. But, no one answers my call.

My mommy, my mistress, gone forever.

A/N This is...kinda sad. What would Black Hayate do If Riza died? This is my take on it.


	8. Operation SRHDW

Disclaimer: Why must I torture myself? I DON'T OWN FMA!

"Perfect." Roy smiled to himself as he stood outside Riza Hawkeye's small house. Black Hayate barked at the door, but Riza promptly ignored the dog.

"Perfect..." thought Roy again, and he broke out the shovel her brought. "Time for operation 'S.R.H.D.W'(1) and…go!" He told himself, and pulled on a black pair of gloves.

Shovel, shovel, scrap, and stop. Shovel, shovel, scrap, and stop. He panted for a moment, and glanced around at his work. He was only half done.

The cold was getting to him, and he gave a sigh. Shovel, shovel, scrap, and stop. Shovel, shovel, scrap, and stop.

He was more then half-done now. Maybe three quarters done. Shovel, shovel, scrap, and stop. Shovel, shovel, scrap, and stop. Done!

Roy smiled to himself, proud of his work. He tossed the shovel aside, and it hit the neighbour's fence. "Oops!" He gave another smile, and walked up the stairs to Riza's house.

He gave a knock, and Black Hayate leapt up and began barking. This time Riza came to the door.

"Oh, Sir." She said as she stared at the now clear driveway. "What a surprise!"

"Riza, call me Roy. Were not at work you know!"

"Oh, alright. Thanks for shovelling my driveway Roy. Anyway…want to come in?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Roy said and stepped into her house, Riza headed to the kitchen to make two mugs of hot chocolate. Roy closed the door, and took a seat on her couch. He glanced around, and Riza come back out after a moment, holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here," She said and handed him the warm mug. He took a sip, and yelped slightly. "Its hot you know!"

"Yeah, I guess." Roy said, and suddenly kissed Riza on the cheek. "Thanks for the drink." She blushed lightly, and returned the kiss on the cheek. "And thank you for shovelling my walkway. How'd you do it?"

"I used a shovel, of course." He replied and took another sip.

"Well," She grinned, "Why didn't you use you're alchemy?"

Roy mentally cursed himself. "Damnit! Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"I think you did a good job, one way or another," She kissed Roy on the lips, and he hesitated for a moment, before returning it.

Riza pulled away, and smiled. "I'm glad you did it by hand. It makes it all worth the effort, you know."

"R-really?" Wow. Roy the womaniser at a loss for words.

"Thank you Taisa." She pulled him into another kiss, and this time he didn't hesitate to return it. "You make it all worth the effort Riza." He thought.

A/N I love this! Don't you? I want reviews!

(1)S.R.H.D.WShovel Riza Hawkeye's Driveway


	9. Coffee 'Havoc'

Disclaimer: I don't own fma. Poor me...poor me…

One moment there, the next, gone. Or, rather, empty.

"WHERES MY COFFEE?" Roy exclaimed, as he stared at his (now) empty coffee cup.

Roy had just been -cough- working. -cough- Yeah right! He'd been napping when he was supposed to be working. Good thing Hawkeye didn't notice.

He had a full cup just a moment ago! Where the hell would it go?

A small boy snickered, hiding in front of the Colonel's desk. Yes, it was Edward Elric. The FullMetal alchemist.

He'd stolen the cup for a moment, and transmuted the coffee into ice. He had then placed the empty cup back on the desk.

Of course, Roy was too busy wondering where it was to hear. "Havoc! Bring me more coffee!" He demanded and Jean Havoc quickly entered the office.

"Why can't you do it yourself? You have two legs boss!" Havoc shot back and Roy raised his hand, ready to snap.

"I suppose I could." He hesitated and picked up the mug. Jean glanced down, and blinked at the hiding Edward. Ed shushed him, and told him not to tell Roy he was here. Ed showed him a black of coffee-coloured ice, and Havoc, being who he was, smirked. He quickly exited the room, and returned a few moments later holding a cup of hot coffee.

Roy turned, and Havoc set the coffee cup down. "Thank you!" Roy said gratefully, and took a sip f the warm coffee.

Havoc winked at Ed, and left the office. Roy turned hid chair and peered out the windows, and into the falling snow. "Just thinking about it makes me cold." He shuddered and turned, his coffee once again gone. The cup was empty, almost like it'd never been there.

"Damnit, not again! WHERE IS MY COFFEE!" He roared and Havoc appeared at the door again.

Roy noted Havoc's smirk, and glared at the man. "You know what happened to my coffee, don't you!" He messaged his temples in pure annoyance.

"Of course I do boss, but why would I tell you?" Roy stood up, looking overly calm, a cruel smirk on his face. "Because Havoc," He walked around the desk and walked right up to him. Poor Havoc suddenly went pale, and Edward was looking the same. (Roy, of course, didn't see Ed holding the large chuck of frozen coffee by his desk. In fact, he didn't notice him at all.)

"I can hurt you." His deadly calm voice gave Havoc shivers up and down his spine. "I-I-It was him boss!" He pointed to Ed, who was now cowering under the Taisa's glare.

"Enjoy your 'Iced' coffee Colonel!" Ed exclaimed, shoving the blob of frozen drink on his desk. With a smirk, he darted out of the room, the Colonel following him.

"Get back here Fullmetal! I have something I want to give you!" Roy grabbed the blonde boy by the shoulders, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ed stopped, shocked. The colonel turned, heading back to his office. "Thanks Fullmetal!" He called as he re-entered the office.

Havoc grinned at him from outside the colonel's office. Edward flushed bright red, and stormed out of the building.

A/N Thank you to my reviewers! Glad you liked it! This is one for the EdxRoy fans out there. I know I'm one! -licks lollipop- Drabble #7 was supposed to sound like Elisia. Glad someone noted that!


	10. Bubble Wrap Trouble

Disclaimer:What is this? Time number 10? No, I don't own fma.

Pop.

"Whee!"

Pop. Pop.

Another giggle.

Pop, pop. Pop, pop. Pop. Pop.

"This is fun! Come on, join me!"

Pop.

"No Wrath! Quit popping the bubble wrap! Now!"

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop!

"Envy! Why are you so mean to me!" The small boy whined at the taller green-haired sin.

"Wrath? Why are you such an idiot?" Envy taunted at black-haired boy. Wrath got a little teary eyed, and suddenly bellowed, (After biting Envy's hand)

"MOMMA! ENVY'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Sloth entered, and raised an eyebrow. "Envy, you're the oldest, and you know you shouldn't bother Wrath!" Wrath ran up to her and hugged Sloth, looking watery-eyed.

She turned to escort the small boy out of the room. Wrath stopped, turned, smirked, and stuck his tongue out at Envy.

Envy just growled, very annoyed by the spoiled sin. "Brat." He muttered, and rolled his eyes again.

He then glanced down at the floor, eyeing the ignored bubble wrap. A smirk crossed his face, and he moved towards it.

Pop. Pop, pop, pop. Pop.

"The brat killed my bubble wrap!"

No more bubbles left to pop.

"Damnit. Now I'll have to find some more." Envy cursed, and glared at the spot where the young sin had been standing.

No one knew about Envy's secret addiction to bubble-wrap popping, and no one would ever know about his secret bubble wrap stash. None of the other homunculi would know!

A/N giggles I love this one. The characters might be a bit OOC, so excuse that. Sorry I haven't updated in...4 days? I haven't had any good ideas. Email me with ideas! Please?


	11. Complete and Utter Shock

Disclaimer: NYAAA! Now I wish I owned it, but alas I do not.

"You are a pipsqueak so small that eating shrimp would be considered cannibalism!" The man spoke, facing a shocked Edward.

The fullmetal alchemist gave a few uncertain blinks, his jaw still wide open.

"Wow." Alphonse spoke, and leaned over to whisper into the Colonel's ear, "Someone actually said it!"

The Colonel raised an eye brow at the blonde boy, half expecting him to explode and attack the man who insulted him. Ed still stood, mouth left gaping like a fish out of water.

"I was expecting him to blow up on him or something! Not…nothing. He didn't even react to it! Nothing besides shock of course." He finished, and Alphonse nodded gravely.

"I think his ranting gone to his head, and it surprised him that someone actually said it! Must have sent him into shock or something…"

This mysterious man turned and left, as everyone else dispersed, heading to where they had been going. Finally, Al and Roy left, leaving the now sputtering blonde alchemist.

"W-w-what was…? Did someone actually…?"

A/N Bwhahaha! Someone actually said it! Sorry it took so long, I've had no inspiration…


	12. His Heart's Desire

Disclaimer: NUUUU! I do not own it. Too bad!

Home sweet home. Yes, one could say that but to Roy, it seemed to be lacking something. Something he couldn't explain. HE gave a sigh. It'd been a busy day. You know stacks of paperwork, the occasional nap, and Riza shooting at him. (This served to wake him up of course...)

He climbed the stairs to the bathroom. He needed something to relax him. A long hot soak always helped. Somewhat.

HE filled the bath tube, and quickly undressed, crawling into the hot water. He uttered a relaxed sigh, and his shoulders dropped. "That's nice..." He muttered, still feeling empty. Yes...he needed it.

Someone very near and dear to his heart. He never acted that way, pushing that person away. He always tried to hide his feelings, keeping them a secret for everyone but himself.

"That's enough," he scolded himself and shook his head slightly. "Stop thinking that way." But poor Mustang couldn't. He never could. His mind wondered away again, still thinking and picturing the person.

"This is not helping..." he muttered to himself, as he drained the bathtub. He dried off, and got dressed in a simple pair of black sweats and a white top, which served as pajamas. They didn't really look like pj's though. Just home clothes.

Then came a knock at the door. Roy dashed down the stairs, and opened the door. "Fullmetal." He said and smiled slightly at the blonde boy on his doorstep.

Just the person he wanted to see.

A/N Neh. This sounded better in my head. I also wrote this a while ago…Review?


	13. Mistletoe

Disclaimer: Nope. Do not own. I wish.

The Lieutenant stepped out into the hallway, and sighed. She tried to be cautious going around corners, always checking for mistletoe at every turn.

Central was stickler for traditions, of any holiday, so unfortunately Christmas was included. They hung up mistletoe, lights, and tinsel of varying colors.

Reds, silvers, whites, greens, even blues were everywhere. Lights and both normal and bead tinsel covered every doorway. It'd been this way since King Bradley had taken over, but even before, it had been similar.

The holidays were normally pleasant enough, except for that dratted mistletoe! Last year she'd accidentally gone under some for a split second (Havoc had 'conveniently' been there too), and she was forced to kiss Havoc. Breda, Falman, and Fury had watched, laughing at her. Roy was in the corner, knowing if he had joined them, he might have been dead.

Havoc had enjoyed it, but he, Brada, Fury, and Falman suffered for months afterward. She immediately shot over his shoulder, and he (as well as the other three) had fled the scene VERY fast. They would have had to face her wrath otherwise.

She was snapped out of her memories, with the Colonel standing at the doorway.

"Yes Sir?" She turned her stern gaze to the raven-haired man, and noted his smirk. "Great!" She thought sarcastically, "This could be bad." She gazed about her and found an unwelcome sight looming above her head. Mistletoe.

"Oh…crap." She thought. She'd forgotten about his trap, clearly meant for females.

"It's our duty to hold up the tradition, so you must kiss me Lieutenant Hawkeye." He spoke, trying to sound stern and failing. Miserably.

"Yes sir," She sighed as he moved closer. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and she unknowingly returned it. Mustang turned, and re-entered his office.

She wore a hidden smile, as she herself turned to leave.

She would never admit it to his face, (or anyone else's, mind you) but she had enjoyed the brief kiss.

A/N Someone wanted me to write more royxriza, so I did! Enjoy this lovely christmas one!


	14. Go to Sleep

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. Too bad...

"Go to sleep, my darling daughter. Have only god dreams tonight. Go to sleep, my little girl, daddy's here to watch over you."

The man sang his voice very faint and seemingly far away. He brushed a silent tear out of his eye, before fading away to darkness.

Gracia stood by the door to her daughter's room. She heard the soft singing and instantly knew who it was. She smiled a tear of her own making its way down her face. "Maes…" She whispered, and gave a sad sounding sigh. She turned and left the room, and headed toward her own room, the one she formerly shared with her husband.

She lay on the large, empty bed as soon as she'd shut off the lights and locked the door. She rolled over to the empty spot where her husband would have been, and should have been, and began to cry softly to herself and her silent house.

Tears continued to roll down her face, and she felt a soft breeze move through the still air. "Maes…" She whispered again, unconsciously. She felt a soft touch brush away a tear. "Thank you Maes…" She muttered, and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The faded man stood at the far end of the room, smiling to himself, "I am here to watch over you both…to make sure no one hurts you…" He spoke into the black room, and vanished.

Gracia stirred in her sleep, as though she'd heard his words, and a smile graced her features.

A/N Like it? REVIEW! I almost made myself cry...


	15. Promise

Disclaimer: Nope...still I don't own it.

I promised you I would help you, and push you to the top.

Even in my current state, in death, I promise to help you and watch over you.

You know that little whisper in your ear that you, yourself cannot hear, but you soul can? That feeling you has that you are being encouraged, like someone cheering you on. So you may one day, one day become the Fuhrer.

That's me.

When you needed support, I was there, in life. I am still here, but you do not know. You only have a weak feeling of another person.

That's me. I'll always help you and support you in whatever way I can. Even in my current state. I am here to help those whom I have left behind on this earth. You, Gracia, Elysia, and the Elric brothers. Family and Friends.

Supporting, or trying to. Giving silent encouragement, even in death.

That's me.

I am that ghost that whispers in your ear.

A/N Meh, not bad? Review please!


	16. News

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"Fullmetal. I have news for you." Roy mustang said, sounding more serious then her would normally have liked too. Well, this was for a good reason.

"Yes?" The short blonde alchemist glanced up at the dark haired colonel, looking both annoyed and curious. "Yes, what is it then Mustang?" He demanded, mostly because it was taking the man too long to answer.

"I love you Edward," He said, keeping his face straight as he could. Almost emotionless. "W-w-what?" Edward looked shocked. He leaned back on the chair he was sitting, and it tumbled backwards with a loud and large "CRASH" and another "BANG", and a screech of pain from the boy, and a few curses, he got back up.

Picking the chair back up, he stuttered, "You must be lying."

The colonel still managed to keep his face calm and emotionless. Even after Ed's fall. "I am lying, Fullmetal." Ed looked relieved, and he gave a whistle, "Wow. If you really meant that…oh boy…" Roy almost gave him a glare, but kept his cool. The tiny alchemist was falling into his trap.

"What I really meant to say…" The flame alchemist trailed off and his usual, long hidden smirk popped onto his face.

"Was…Fullmetal, your so short that if someone stepped on you because of your shortness, you would get lost in the cracks of their shoe!"

The blonde's face turned bright red, and he began one of his famous tantrums. "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE…" He stopped on the middle of his rant, before turning to view the colonel properly, "You…actually said it all…" With that, the Fullmetal alchemist, hero of the people, fainted.

"Wow. I didn't expect that."

A/N Wow. Its been...so long since I updated this! Oh well. Anyways I re-read my reviews, and I got an idea! This paticluar drabble is for_Metalwing Alchemist_. And, I did use that phrase! Thanks for the idea! Anyways, I hpe you enjoyed this, and I encourage you to read my other stories.They're mostly humor, since it is theeasiestto write.

Teh chibi alchemist


	17. One plus One equals Two

Disclaimer: I don't own F.M.A. Oh well.

I wrote this drabble as a request by eat 'o' matic machine. It's a lustxgreed, just so you know!

Now, on with the drabble!

"Where is she? She told me she'd meet me here…NOW!" The ultimate shield paced, back and forth, back and forth. A sigh escaped his lips, and only a moment later the sleek woman he was looking for, finally appeared.

"Hello Lust," He spoke, a smirk crossing his lips. He stopped pacing, and raised an eyebrow, "You're late."

She bowed her head, not bothering to look at him. "I had…a someone to deal with." She spoke the tone in her voice explaining whom she was speaking of. "I see." He nodded. "That idiot getting in your way again?" She nodded.

He gave he a wink, and said, "You want it, and so do I. So, lets…" He glanced lustfully at her, and she shot the same look back. "Yes, lets."

After all, one plus one equals two…

A/N Ok, that was…bad. Eh, first time…I hope you enjoy it, eat 'o' matic machine…review everyone!


	18. Weird

Disclaimer: I do not own.

I made this on a request from BlackMercifulFaerie. I hope you all enjoy it! (Especially BlackMercifulFaerie!) Thanks for the idea!

"Roy! I need my coffee!" The short blonde alchemist swept into the room, looking very much like a vengeful storm. "Where the hell is my coffee? I bet you have it!" The boy accused, growling at the flame colonel, and his lover.

He started at the table, noting the two cups of steaming hot coffee sitting on it, one in front of Roy, and the other where he would normally sit. "Oh…" The boy's mouth was round, forming an "o".

"You know Edward, you're just plain weird." Roy said, taking a drink of his coffee, and starring at his young lover.

The Fullmetal alchemist just grinned and replied, "I know I'm weird . . . But normal people never make history." Roy just blinked, before grinning as well. Ed then added, "Your weird as well!" The boy no longer looked stormy, but calmer.

Roy shot back, "I know I'm weird . . . But normal people never make history."

A/N Eh? Eh? Like it? Review please! This one, I think it was one of my better "spur of the moment, request' drabbles!


	19. Shopping

Disclaimer: _:put something related to not owning FMA here:_

This was a request from one of my reviewers, BloodHeron. Enjoy!

"Ohhh Ed!" A blonde girl called, to a fleeing blonde boy. "I have a question!" She grinned, her eyes sparking. He just glanced back, a fearful look crossing his face. He just ran.

"Will you take me shopping?" Her voice rose to a near squeal, "PLEASE!" She caught up, and gripped him on the shoulders. "Please Ed?" She gave the puppy dog eyes, then an evil grin, and held up her wrench. He just looked scared for a moment.

"I…err…suppose. If you won't hurt me!"

"THANK YOU ED!" She shouted and gave him a tight hug. Red crossed his cheeks, then spread all over his face. "Er…you're welcome Winry…"

Winry let go and grinned at his red face, hers also slightly red. "I really mean it, Edward."

"Me too."

A/N Like? Little bits of cuteness! W00T! I hope you enjoyed it! I may write a sqeual...depends what **you** say!


	20. Braid

Disclaimer: I don't own it…I wish I did!

A knock at the door, and the blonde woman glanced up from her work. She glared for a second, at when Mustang would have been, but wasn't at the moment. Nor, was anyone else. Out for lunch, they said. Yeah right! Probably avoiding work…

Edward stormed in the room, looking ready to shout at a certain flame alchemist, but he stopped, looking put off. He looked around, at first not noticing her. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, do you know where Mustang is?" He cast her a questioning gaze, and she only shook her head.

"Not quite, but I have an idea of where he, and the others went. But, its only an idea." She calmly glanced down at her paperwork, and then back to the eldest elric. "You could go try and find him, or you could wait." Another pause. "Why though?" She didn't need to really ask. She already knew in her mind, what about.

He shrugged, "I wanted to shout at him for sending me on a pointless mission, on which Al and I nearly died." A shadowy smile crossed her lips for a moment, before she replied. "I see." Ed nodded, and sat down on the nearby couch, "You do."

Silence gripped the room for a few moments, before the alchemist sighed. "Dammed braid…" He was muttering, as he pulled his now loose hair forward. He attempted to braid it, but soon gave up. That gloomy silence was back.

"Riza, do you mind helping me braid my hair? It's loose, and Al usually does it. Right now though, he's not around." She smiled, and set her pen down. "Sure. Since your useless at braiding your hair." He was just about to argue, but stopped short, "Yeah, I am."

A/N Yes, I did this as a request from **igbogal**. I hope you enjoy it! This was one of my better ones it seems! This pairing is clearly EdxRiza, and I rather like it!


	21. Interesting

Disclaimer: I wish I owned fma….

She was very interesting to watch. It was just the way she nibbled on her bottom lip whenever she was working, or had something worrisome on her mind. Namely, the Elric brothers, and the danger they were getting themselves into.

It was fascinating how she would work late into the night, preparing and fixing Edward's automail. And, later how she would act all annoyed about how she had stayed up all night. All that effort she poured into that arm or leg. Her heart and soul, one might say.

It was quite amazing to see how fast she could turn around in a second, and all of a sudden be angry with the boy, and toss a wretch at his head. How swiftly she could beat him into submission, so she could put his automail back on.

A miracle, it was, to see how much she could concentrate, then quickly moved back into a more fun state. Somewhat opposite of herself, in many ways.

As she continued to stare at the blonde girl across the table, she finally looked up and met her eyes. "What is it?" All she got for an answer was a blush, which crept across her face. "Oh, nothing,"

A/N My first attempt at something not…malexmale! Or, femalexmale! Wow…Cute? Tell me what you think! You get a cookie if you can guess who is speaking!


	22. Guilty as Charged I

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Ok, this is part one, of two. The next drabble will be up next! Now, on with the fiction!

"COLONEL MUSTANG!" A blonde haired man stood in front of his desk, and growled at the man. "DID YOU STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN?" Jean Havoc had an angry aura about him, as he tapped his foot in front of Roy Mustang's paperwork covered desk.

The man only smirked in reply. "Which one now?" Roy put a finger over his lips, pretending to think, and not remember. "You know," Havoc sounded annoyed, "The one with brown hair and blue eyes? Melissa! You know her!"

"Nope!" Roy denied the fact, but Havoc shot back, "I know it was you! When she broke up with me, she told me she found someone better. Someone with black hair and matching eyes, and she also mentioned he was in the military! That," He pointed, "Means you!"

"Oh, her. Yes, I did go out with her. But," He smirked, "I didn't know she was going out with you." Havoc just scoffed, "Yeah right! You know what Boss? You're too handsome for your own good! YOU STEAL ALL MY GIRLFRIENDS!"

"Guilty as charged." Was all he got as an answer.

A/N This is part one of two. I hope you enjoyed it, and I encourage you too review!


	23. Guilty as Charged II

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own FMA.

This is the second part of the "Guilty as Charged" drabble set. Enjoy, and review please. Now, on with the second part!

"Guilty as charged," Mustang's voice echoed in his ears, as he stomped down the office hallway. "Must plan revenge…" Jean muttered, and stopped in front of a door. He pushed the door open, and began to search through the many types of forms, before finding the one he was looking for. He grabbed the sheets, and a smirk crossed his face. "This ought to wipe that damn smirk of Mustang's face!"

He filled the form quickly, and closed the door to the room. Havoc left, and returned to his office. Speaking to his co-workers, "Guess what? I have a way to get revenge on Mustang for stealing my girlfriends!" They just sighed, "Good luck," Fury said, and Breda agreed, "Yes, good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it." He shot back, and went to Roy's office. He himself wore a smirk, which almost matched the colonel's own. "Boss, prepare to meet your match." He dropped the sheets on his desk, before proclaiming, "I'm charging you with being to handsome, and stealing my girlfriends."

Roy just looked shocked, yet very amused. "Tell me your kidding, Havoc." Havoc just gave him a stare which said, "Do you think I am?" which caused Mustang to smirk even more. "Your not…." He grabbed the sheet folded it up into a square, and set it in a container. "Well Havoc, I doubt you'd be able to."

With a snap of his gloves, the paper was sat alight. "Nope. It wouldn't go through anyway!" Havoc just twitched, and stormed out of the room, shouting and laughing maniacally, "I'll have my revenge!"

A/N Does this call for another? That's up to you! I hope you enjoyed them!


	24. Hopes and Dreams

Disclaimer:I still don't own FMA. But, I do own...MANGA!

Every morning I wake up hoping that it was a dream.

Even after two or more years here, I still do. I hope that coming across the gate was just a terrible nightmare. I hope that when I wake up, I'll be home, with my restored brother, and Winry. But, everyday, this dream, my hope of drowned out.

I'm still here.

But now, every morning, I wake up hoping that it wasn't a dream.

Hoping that Alphonse, my brother, is still here. Even if we are on the other side, away from home. And every morning, he is. I thank god that he is, even though…I really am not a religious type of person. He knows I worry, and everyday he tells me the same words.

"I'm here brother, you can be sure that it's not a dream."

A/N Sorry, I have't been updating /ANY/ of my stories. Let's say, I've been hitting a wall; lacking ideas for them. Don't worry, I'll think of more! Just...maybe some suggestions would be good!


End file.
